


A Little Happiness

by magnaetobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Hebe Tien - A Little Happiness, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Yachi Hitoka, please be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnaetobio/pseuds/magnaetobio
Summary: “I can’t solve this question!”“You can solve nothing. I’ll teach you tonight.”“I can’t find my shoes!”“If I’m not mistaken, i saw them behind the television last night. I wonder how they got there.”“I lost my homework!”“You left that in my home last night.”They were once best friend.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	A Little Happiness

The rain dripping onto the green grass field when the school bell signaling end of class. Tobio lazily puts his books and pen into his bag, contrast with his classmates that try as fast as possible to get home. He awaits for a moment, looking at the door in his classroom. And then reality slaps him. _Ah, today too, no one gonna calls his name, tell him to walk home together,_ he thought.

They’ve been together since the very first day as a high school student. Stupidly got lost in the new school and end up stick together like two lovebirds through the years. If there is Tsukishima Kei, there is also Kageyama Tobio, and vice versa. Even though they got in different class, some how they manage to did that. Who’s the one to blame? Their friends have no idea. Neither Tobio. But maybe, just maybe, he knows now.

_Back then when I fell in love with you, I still didn’t understand these feelings_

“Where are you? I can’t see you anywhere. We need to hurry to get those buns!” Tobio tells him by phone.

“I’m on my way, and if you worried that it would run out, go grab them yourself.”

“But it’s weird without you!”

_Why didn’t I realize that meeting you_ _w_ _as the best thing that ever happened to me in this life?_

“I can’t solve this question!”

“You can solve nothing. I’ll teach you tonight.”

“I can’t find my shoes!”

“If I’m not mistaken, i saw them behind the television last night. I wonder how they got there.”

“I lost my homework!”

“You left that in my home last night.”

“I have no money!”

“What you ever have?”

“I don’t bring my umbrella.”

“MY MOM told me to bring TWO this morning since YOU, being a dumbasses you are, probably dumb enough to ignore the weather forecast, she thought.”

“Tell your mom i love her.”

“As if.”

_Having met you is my fortune_

It was only natural that Tobio forgot Kei was silently protecting him through the wind and rain. Suddenly Kei’s family need to move to other city. His father got new job or something like that. Tobio didn’t feel anything special regarding that, since they are just two best friends that love to spending time together. They both grown up and it’s not like something bad gonna happen just because they separated. How he later knows that he dead wrong.

First day went to school without Kei, he’s late.

Second day, he brings no books.

Third day, he awaits until the sunset for Kei because on Wednesday Kei usually has extracurricular .

In conclusion, he doomed.

“How do i do this? I can’t do this. Did i have to go to your place? Is there any trains running at this very hour?” Some day, guided by his hopelessness, he called Kei at midnight asking about his school tasks.

“Tobio, it’s one in the morning. Why aren’t you trying to solve that earlier? I told you, if you confused about something you could asked Yachi.” Kei sounds so annoyed on the other line.

“I forgot!”

“And I’m already told you so many times, you need to change that bad habit of yours! I can’t always be there to save your mess everytime, okay? I‘m now living in five hours away from you!” He can’t control his emotions, is it because the lack of sleeps or he just tired, no one knows.

“I-i know.” Tobio answere, his voice trembled. _You are not the one to tell._

As if Kei realize what he just done, he hastily about to apologize,

“I’m sorry, i didn’t mean to-”, only to find that the later is no longer there.

He tried to called Tobio back, but his calls always diverted. That night sure feel like the longest night by them both.

_It turns out we were once so close to love_

Tobio walks out from his classroom, his left hand holding a black umbrella. He didn’t forget to check the weather forecast this morning, much for his own surprised. Kei would be so proud, he thinks. Open up his umbrella, he start to walks home by his own. He sees some student from his school running with the bag above as if try to cover their head with that. Tobio remember that one time when he forgot, again, to bring his umbrella and Kei’s umbrella was to small for them to share, and Kei, being the kindest friend he is, chose to not use his umbrella and instead, pulled Tobio’s hand and start to running under the rain. The next day, Kei got sick while Tobio is as healthy as usual. Kei commented, “Idiot can’t catch cold.”

Tobio smiles unconsciously.

Since that little fight that night, Kei tried to called and messaged him so many times. Tobio feels bad for ignoring him, but if he couldn’t hold back himself right now, Tobio afraid he can’t let him go at all. Because Tobio knows exactly what the meaning of his feeling towards his best friend was. He knows that and he can’t force his best friend to return his feelings. He choose to keep that feeling in his heart for only God know how long.

_But I sincerely wish that somewhere in the sky where I could not see_

_You opened up your wings_

_And met your destiny_

_How happy he will be_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now refuse to do this again. This is too much for my weak heart.


End file.
